herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rowdyruffboys (Doujinshi)
Rowdyruff Boys are a group of transhuman boys who are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. They were created by Mojo Jojo with ingredients that are the opposite ones used to make the Powerpuff Girls, so they could beat them[1]. They were eventually destroyed at the end of the episode. At some point, they were resurrected by the Sky Police and Men In Black[2] and trained by Dr. Brisbaine and I.M. Weasel[3] for special assignements that require their transhuman abilities. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi https://snafucomics.wikia.com/wiki/Rowdyruff_Boys?action=edit&section=1 History https://snafucomics.wikia.com/wiki/Rowdyruff_Boys?action=edit&section=2 After yet another defeat at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo came with the idea to make a copy of the girls, clones that would match their strength but were their polar opposites. Being genius chemist, Mojo Jojo managed to device a formula on how to create his copies with the use of armpit hair, snails and dog tail as replacements for "sugar, spice and everything nice". The toilet in its cell appeared to be contaminated with Chemical X, enough for a reactions that led to the creation of the RowdyRuff Boys. During the first encounters with the Powerpuff Girls, the boys proved to be their physical superiors but with the help of Sarah Bellum, the girls managed to uncover the weakness of the boys, a kiss. When they kissed them however, the emotional shock seemed too strong and due to the impure chemical X used in their origin, they exploded. MEMBERSEDIT BrickEdit Brick is the redheaded leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He has a red hat and is the bossy, stuck up member of the team, as well as the brainiest out of all the Rowdyruff Boys, all of which is similar to Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Violent and cocky, his hatred for Blossom is what spurs Brick on throughout the show. In his 1st fight with Blossom, he mocked her repeatedly, calling her a sissy and expecting her to cry in pain when she gets hit. BoomerEdit Boomer is the dumb blonde and big mouth of the team, similar to Bubbles, his counterpart. He is the blue one. He is the dummy of the team and is always picked on by others, especially his brothers. His official special power is lightning control. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. ButchEdit Butch, nicknamed the Baron of Berserk, is a black-haired tough boy and sociopath. He is reckless and enjoys fighting more than anything else, like Buttercup. While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup that had all her battlelust and none of her conscience. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited. ULTIMATE FATE EDIT After the Rowdyruff Boys' final appearance in the episode Custody Battle, it is unknown what happened to them afterwards. It could be possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs off-screen or they just left Townsville, and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. Plus the boys wouldn't likely rest until the girls are destroyed for good. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in The Rowdyruff Boys, when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in Boy Toys when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to the point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In The Boys Are Back In Town, the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. The flashback from The City of Clipsville is considered non-canon, as Buttercup pointed out how dumb the flashback was and how it turned out. It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. However, it is possible that the girls found a way to defeat the boys for good if another episode was made, since they didn't appear in the specials or the series finale. This could mean the Rowdyruff Boys were reform by the girls if the original series continued. Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Love Rivals Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal